Damaged Hearts
by error96
Summary: Selena and Demi have been married for 2 years and Selena tells Demi that she cheated how will Demi react It s an Epilogue to Meaningless fights


Damaged hearts

Hey guys so decided to do another chapter for this story is hope you like it enjoy.

_Epilogue_

_Demi`s Pov_

It`s been 2 years since me and Selena got married and let me tell you it has been a hell of a ride but I`m happy that were married we don`t fight as much as we used to and I`m truly thankful for that also she trusts me a lot more, right now we are currently cuddled up on the couch watching some romantic comedy I`m not really paying attention to the movie I`m thinking about my beautiful wife who`s cuddled into my side I love her so much I can`t believe that she`s my wife she`s so perfect and everything she does.

" _Demi." _ I hear my wife call my name I look down at her and see that she`s staring at me "yeah beautiful?" I ask looking into her eyes. " what are you thinking about?" she asked me with a small smile " you and how happy I am that your my wifeand perfect you are to me." I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek causing her smile to widen " I love you Demi." She said as she cuddle more into my side. " I love you to babe." I said kissing her forehead. "baby I have something to tell you." Selena said siting up straight and looking straight into my eyes. " sure babe what is it." I said looking back into her eyes showing her that she has my attention " well you see um.. I went to doctors yesterday and I`m pregnant." She said looking away from me. I just set there in shock not knowing what to say after a few seconds of siting there in silence , I spoke " you.. what.. how?" I stammered out " you know that one night when we had gotten into an argument and I left." She said still avoiding my gaze. " yeah I remember why." I asked dreading her answer. " well I went over To Justin`s house and he was comforting me and then we kissed and one thing lead to another and the next morning I woke up and I was naked and so was he." She said breaking into sobs and I felt my whole world start to crumble how could she do this !

" Demi say something please." She asked in a desperate voice I opened my mouth but nothing came out. " Demi I`m so sorry please something." She said touching my face I looked at her , and I could still see tears sliding down her face " I can`t fucking believe that you cheated on me." I said standing up from the couch, " baby I`m so sorry please don`t leave me." She said standing up also and gripping onto me for her dear life I slowly removed her arms and grabbed my jacket and my car keys , and of course my phone and walked out of the front door slamming it on my way out and making my way to my Dodge Challenger I opened the unlocked and opened the driver's door and got in closing the door behind me not bothering to put my seatbelt on, and starting up my car and backing out of the driveway and driving away I take out a cigarette and light , and place it in my mouth and just drive not caring where I go

…

_Selena`s Pov_

I feel so fucking guilty how could I do that to Demi all she has done is be a sweet loving wife to me and what do I do I go and cheat on her Ugh I feel like such a bitch I`ve tried to call and text her but she doesn't answer I`m so worried about her I hope she`s okay I go upstairs and into her bedroom I take a nice warm shower and afterwards I change into a pair of underwear and into one of Demi`s shirts and laid down and cried and cried until I slowly started to fall asleep .

_5Hrs later_

I wake up from hearing the front door being opened and closed I shoot up from the bed and run downstairs.

_**Bam!**_

I feel my self-collide with someone else I fall to the floor and so did the other person I hear groaning and I Look up and see Demi holding her head " Oh my god Demi I`m so sorry." I say as I help her up she just chuckles and say " It`s okay." I hug her and repeat that I`m sorry over and over again after a while she breaks our embrace and looks into my eyes " I`m sorry for leaving you earlier but I had to clear my head and after thinking about it I have decided that I want to help you raise this baby as ours I love you and I`m not going to let this come between us we've come too far to quit now." She said in a sincere voice , I start to cry only this time it`s happy tears , "I love you so much Demi I don`t know what I did to deserve you." I said pulling her into a somewhat passionate but sweet Kiss she breaks the kiss but our lips are still touching her hands are cupping my face and my arms are wrapped around her waist " yes you do babe and I love you to." She whispered against my lips before kissing me again

Hope you liked it just popped into my head so I thought that I should post it please Review I love reading your thoughts on my stories also I don`t own anything


End file.
